Complete Makeover 1
Today, Poptropica Fashion Wiki will be giving Betsy here a complete makeover. Let's start by explaining what is wrong. What Is Wrong Hair Color Yuck! That puke green hair is disgusting! That has to go! Hairstyle Ugh...what hair style is that supposed to be? It just looks like Betsy dumped a bunch of trash in her hair Teeth Buck teeth are very unattractive. Her teeth are going out the window. Clothes That is one of the ugliest outfits I have ever seen. The pants look like fur, and the colors do not match. Skin Color Looks like Betsy was trying to match her skin with her shirt. That is a big no-no. How To Fix As you can see, Betsy has five crucial things that make her ugly. However, we can easily change all of that! We will tell you how you can change her style step by step. Hair Color Let's start by changing that nasty hair color. Go to 24 Carrot Island. Then go inside the Carrot King Diner, and walk all the way to the left. Change her hair color to blonde by mixing yellow with a little red. Notice how much better Betsy's hair looks without the disgusting green color. Hairstyle The next thing that has to go is Betsy's horrible hairdue. Go to Mythology Island. Then, walk inside Herc's Hero Hut. Walk to the left and customize the purple girl's bun. Make sure that you do not customize the crown and bangs. Betsy is starting to look a whole lot better! Teeth Buck teeth are very unattractive and easy to make fun of. Betsy would look much better without the hideous teeth. Let's get her a more attractive mouth. Go to a Common Room (I went to the Midas Gym on Mythology Island) and customize the lips from somebody else. Betsy's new look is coming together very nicely! Clothes Betsy's clothes make her look like a fashion disaster! Let's change that! Go to Early Poptropica Island. Using the people on the streets, customize a black skirt. Then go to Astro Knights Island. Keep walking right until you meet a woman with a purple dress and a two-pointed hat (in front of the Castle of Arturus). Customize her necklace and top. Wow! Betsy is look terrific! There is just one final step and a bonus step left! Skin Finally, that ugly pink skin does not look attractive. Remember to always stick with natural shades of skin. To change your skin, hold down the keys "Ctrl", "Shift", and "S" to change your skin color until you get a natural peach skin color. You are now done! There is one more bonus step, but if you do not want to complete it, you can skip ahead. Accessories Betsy looks good, but she can still look just a little bit better. Now, let's accesorize her! Go to Spy Island. Then, walk inside the HQ. C addy7105 is way cuter After Wow! What a difference! Thank you for reading this article! Category:Makeovers Category:Funny